Beautiful Awkward Pictures
by Marichama
Summary: Given to Mokuba by Seto on his seventeenth Birthday is an item strangely resembling the Millennium items that he has trouble recalling. What is it and where did it come from? Who's voice is it that resounds in his head? Yami Mokuba Premiere!


**AN**_: Hi, Uhm…this is the prelude to a YGO fanfic, obviously ) I have NO idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. So please, do be nice --; I realize that my writing style is a little weird. S Try and keep up, ne? ) thanks for reading, MOKUBA LOVE _

_Btw, later chapters will have art that follows the story D so be expecting some ) Links will be posted at the end of the chapters _

---- --------- ----

Chapter Zero://.Mirror Mirror

A curious creation, for something so marvelous it was a wonder it had become so hated. Everyone, and this was as true as a fact could get, hated the reflection it shown. Dually noting that it was their first intention to have wanted to see what it would show, and that there had been a much higher chance of being otherwise from what they wanted than not. And then to become angry with it, something which had far less notion of being able to respond than even a corpse, as if expecting what they saw to change. Simply willing something away does not always work in reality as some might want it to, or believe it to. A mirror is no exception, showing only what is there to be shown. Yielding no pity, bias, or misplaced-good-will-sugar-coating. The truest self is that one that can be reflected from the surface of a mirrors endless scope, giving only what is there to be given. No more, and no less.

This was as true for Kaiba Mokuba as it would any other. Every morning and every night casting a daunting look of disapproval into the mirror- expecting what in return, but smile perhaps. Something opposite, no doubt, from that which he gave the polished metal to work with. Paralleled to his reflection were the dreams haunted with the same images cast from the metallic surface. Feeling fraud, such a bitter pill to swallow and hold down. Deep down, it wasn't that he was unsatisfied with himself, nor his life. Deep down it wasn't he that made him cringe every time he glanced into the mirror, but something much more significant and unplaced. Pretending it didn't exist, was no longer an option.

His hand, cooled by the sweat gathered, pressed gently through the long locks of black that cascaded freely over his back. A deep breath and weak sigh later, Mokuba was retreating from the mirage that was his reflection to the dreams that were no less a vexation. Less than twenty-four hours from his seventeenth birthday- which too, meant less than one day from the longest, most tiresome experience of the entire year. July seventh turned out to be the equivalent of limbo for the youngest Kaiba. In this manner, and his position, it had become figured to always remain so.

Small beads of rain trickled over the glass windows across from his bed, leaving small shimmering smears where it had trailed. Domino City rain was unlike any other rain. It happened, no matter what time of the year or temperature. It just, happened. And just as unpredictable as the seasonal showers were the actions of those who inhabited the city. On numerous occasions, the boy had dealt with many more uncivil beings than one might have thought possible, including his brother from time-to-time. It was not difficult; per say for the two live among one another. But with every day that Mokuba grew older, was a day that he began to understand more and more how idealistically pathetic his views on Seto might have been. How his youth, at one time or another had skewed the person his brother might have been, and who he really was.

The silent drops, soft pats against his window began to lull the young millionaire to sleep, already the visions of him beginning to seep into the shadowy plights of oblivion. His head lay against the pillow, one hand gently pushed under it with the other covering his eyes, letting whatever remaining light there was to filter through. He took what he could from the subtle comforts he was given, before finally letting go of his consciousness and entering his dreams.

_Mokuba._

_Mokuba-_

_**MOKUBA!**_

"What?!" The sudden jerk of his body forward made Seto sneer, the large tuff of black hair flinging at his face at speeds unimaginable. He caught either side of his brother's shoulders and held him far enough away that he wouldn't be continually assaulted.

"Calm down, this isn't a wrestling match."

Mokuba blinked a few times, the sleep still visible on his face. "What?" He turned, glancing quickly to his surrounding before noticing his binds that were Seto's hands. "Oh, sorry did I hit you?" It wasn't uncommon for the now seventeen year old to accidentally attack when first being awoken; however, for the Older Kaiba to have been the one to do to task was much more unusual. Mokuba slipped from between his brother's hands and began to brush his blankets away sheepishly.

"You would have, had I not caught you." Seto stood from the bed and stalked carefully to the dresser across his brother's room, where he had placed a golden box earlier that morning. "You know what day it is Mokuba, it wouldn't be wise to sleep in."

The ball of black hair readied to respond, but Seto was already several steps ahead of him. "Its time you learn to do things on your own. So get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. We're leaving."

A silence swallowed any further conversation, leaving Mokuba with a taste in his mouth which he couldn't quite place. It reflected, he was sure, the knotted feeling in his stomach. Seto cast one last look to the youth before exiting, the handle making a small click to signal his departure. A chain of profanity silently whirled under Mokuba's breath, his feet hitting the ground with a small thud as he went to gather his essentials to get ready for the day. He passed the mirror casually, giving its shiny exterior no more attention than was expected.

Soft beams of light gently caressed the carpets of his room, leaving where his feet touched to be sun kissed and warm. It was a nice and unexpected feeling, fully aware of the rain that had come the night before. It took only a few moments for him to shower, leaving what was a large fluff of hair as a long sopping wet mess. Seto had teased when they were younger that his hair was a genetic mutation, seeing as how he himself hadn't gotten it. Mokuba would then cry until his brother apologized, which he mostly did back then. But now…

"…What's this?" A glimmer of light caught the boy's attention, making him look to the box that his brother had laid out on the top of hid dresser. The rasp of his voice startled him, and he swallowed it down. Not everything had matured, and his cheeks reddened from the thought. Carefully he began to slide his long pale fingers across the outside of the box. It looked to be of real gold, but it was possible it wasn't.

A look of familiarity crossed his face as he stared undistracted at the golden treasure- finding that it faintly resembled that of the Egyptian artifacts his brother and his friends used to collect. Sudden tinges of pain on either side of his head caused his hands to retreat, letting the lid of the box close with a snap. Mokuba took a few breaths, the overwhelming curiosity becoming far too much to bear before he quickly lashed out and snatched what was inside the box.

He blinked, bringing the shiny metallic gold accessory closer to himself.

"A belt?"

"Mokuba! Come down!"

The golden adornment fell with a thump to the ground, hitting the tips of Mokuba's toes making him yelp with silent pain. Swallowing his searing words, he cursed and snatched up the belt to once again examine it as he traveled towards the voice that called for him.

"Coming Seto!"

His large violet eyes carefully watched where he walked while puzzling over the item. It held the Eye-of-Horus as a buckle, very much resembling something he had seen once before. The pain from before came again, and he slowed his walking. "Man, what is going on…"

Seto stepped around the corner, cutting Mokuba Off. "What do you mean?" His silvery blue eyes made Mokuba snap straight up.

"Uh, nothing…I just, my head hurts that's all."

The older Kaiba sent Mokuba a sideways glance, warning him with words that need not be spoken. He turned from him, and again began down the stairway.

Mokuba hesitated to follow, but did so anyways.

"Seto, what is this?" He held the belt up, and though the other was further away with his back to him, part of him felt the need to hold it up anyways. Seto didn't turn, but replied anyways.

"A belt."

"Yeah, but…from what? It looks so familiar."

Almost, even just for a fraction of a second, Seto paused- his shoulders squaring at Mokuba's words.

He didn't turn.

"It's just a belt, take it."

Mokuba felt the corners of his lips curl, "Like a Birthday Present?"

Seto was no longer in view as he turned around the corner to head back to the breakfast nook, but his voice rung through the halls just as if he had still been with the teenager. "Sure."

He smiled, and carefully slung the golden accent to his outfit, letting his shirt loosely hang over the sides and tucking it behind the large hours-eye buckle. Down the stairwell, he casually passed a mirror hesitating only a moment to glance shyly into it. To his surprise, he liked what he saw.

The belt looked to be the perfect extension of him, and of his brother. He warily brushed his cool fingers over the Egyptian symbol, watching as its light bounced off the Mirror to glimmer.

Just as he turned on his heels to run after Seto, something caught the boy's eye from the mirrors loom. He stopped, staring further into the side view of the large speculum, watching as if waiting for something to appear.

Sunlight poured into the hallways where he had previously been, reflecting the glass mirror with a brilliance of colors. A reflection still remained, however, burned into its surface only for a few moments more before slowly vanishing. His eyes watched, and only a moment before he turned to run after his first intention, was he sure he saw two figures in the mirrors slant.

Deciding to leave it alone until another time, a time when he wouldn't be harassed by a strict brother and an even more so cruel day, Mokuba abandoned the glass and turned to the corner to follow Seto's steps.

Moments passed before nothing could be heard in the halls again, the large stairwell becoming vacant, blinding those who entered to its true inhabitants. The mirror flickered, and Mokuba's reflection returned, his eyes narrowed with dark lines casting down the sides. His lips curled into a smirk, the shadows around the mirror swallowing him as the sun bounced back and he was gone.

Silent whisperes filtered through the room. The year's most formidable day having already become the worst in his young life, and to remain so for a very, very long time.

_Wake up, Mokuba._

_Wake up. Mokuba, something great is just beginning._

---- --------- ----

**AN**: _ lol So, There you have it. The Prologue! xD_

_Yeah I know I suck, please Review!! 3_


End file.
